blue eyed baby
by Jay Roxy
Summary: After a devistating attack on his family, Robin must make one of the hardest decisions of his life. Sacrifice has the greatest rewards. STARxROB RAVxBB CYBORGxBUMBLE
1. Chapter 1

**"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Greyson, it's a beautiful baby girl."** The doctor held up the precious infant and placed it gently in Starfire's careful arms.

**"She is perfect"** Starfire just barely whispered.

**"She's better than perfect"** said Robin as he kissed the heads of his tiny newborn baby and his exhausted wife. A scribing nurse asked **"What can we call this little thing?"**

**"Her name is Samantha Rose Greyson"** smiled Starfire.

The nurse took down the name and left the room. A serine silence over took the new family of three. Starfire stared at Robin and back down to her priceless treasure. The beautiful little girl with black hair slept soundly cuddled up into Starfire's chest. Her tan skin matched that of her mothers but there was no doubt that she was any others daughter but Robin's. Her crystal blue eyes were memorizing, yet perfectly matched the orbs that donned Richard Greyson's Face. She truly was an angel. Robin took her from Star's arms and held her close to him. Her tiny body shifted every so slightly as the always graceful Robin sat in the chair next to the bed.

**"I will always love you my little Samantha Rose."** Robin cooed in her ear as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. It was a perfect picture, A truly happy ending to a heroic life style. Unfortunately for Robin and Starfire there happy ending was yet to come.

Robin placed Samantha in a basinet across the room and walked back to Starfire's side. he place a soft caressing kiss on her forehead and went to take his seat next to her as the window on the far side of the room shattered. Glass spilled across the floor and smoke filled the room. Robin dashed to Samantha's Bed and pulled the infant out as she cried from the sudden awakening. He ran across the room yet again and handed the baby to Starfire as he prepared himself for what ever broke through the window. As the dust cleared Robin could make out the image of a person standing in the window pane. A girl to be exact, but not just any girl, Terra stood in front of the new family. Adorn in an orange and black suit with an S in the upper corner.

**"What do you want Terra"** yelled Robin furiously as he pulled out his bo-staff.

**"Slade says that if he can't have you he'll take the next best thing, your child. He says that if you can't be taught to obey then maybe she can." **Terra leaped from the window towards Samantha only to be intercepted by a bo-staff to the stomach. She flew back onto the floor but was on her feet in minutes.

**"Starfire, Get Her Out Of Here!" **Star didn't need any further instruction. She flew out of the bed and headed for the window, but terra was too quick. She swiftly closed the gap between them and reached for the baby. But Starfire was having none of that. In quick instant her eyes lit fiery green and blasted Terra into the wall. Terra crawled out of the rubble only to be met with a quick upper cut to the jaw delivered by Robin. Starfire quickly grabbed Robin's hand and flew both him and Samantha out of the hospital room before Terra even had a chance to stand again.

Star flew all the way back to Titan Tower . She placed Robin on the ground and crumpled to her knees around Samantha. She rocked back and forth holding the infant close refusing to let go.

**"Starfire it's ok. We're safe." **encouraged Robin trying to get her to relax.

**"No it is not safe. It will never be safe for her. Robin people will always be after us. We are Robin and Starfire of the Teen Titans. No one will ever see us as Richard and Kori. She can never be safe as our daughter." **

Robin knelt down next to her and ran his hand threw Samantha's Short soft hair, and then kissed Starfire on the cheek. The both knew what they had to do; keeping Samantha meant that she would never really be safe. She would always be hunted by the villains of her parents. She could never be normal. That was not the life that they had envisioned for her. They wanted her to be happy, and if being happy meant that they would have to be out of her life then they were willing to except that. They loved her and would do anything for her. This was the sacrifice they chose to make.

The next evening Starfire prepared a bassinet lined with the softest blankets and pillows. She fed Samantha and placed her in the basket. She fit snuggly and fell asleep almost instantly. Robin rounded the corner and wiped the tear from his eye. He didn't want to make this harder for Starfire than it already was. He walked up to the basket and kissed his precious daughters forehead. He then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a tiny gold chain with a small circular pendant on it that read **Samantha Rose**. On the other side was an engraved rose. Robin clasped it around her neck and pulled Starfire into his arms. This was the last time they were going to be together as a family for a long, long time.

**"Starfire you don't have to do this."** pleaded Raven **"We can take care of her. We can protect her."**

Starfire gave her a hug. **"Thank you friend Raven but i do not wish for my daughter to grow up and not know what it is like to do the 'Going out' and 'Hanging out with friend' with out the worry that she will be killed. This is better for all parties. Robin and I have already selected the family we will be giving her to. They are a lovely little couple who cannot have children. Oh imagine the looks on their faces when this little angel shows up." **Star had to wipe away a tear and take a breath as to not cry and let her guard down. **"They are Richard and Jayne Stuart. How funny! At least one of her parents names will be correct."**

**"Robin really, we can handle it here. If your guys want to live your life somewhere in secrecy then man thats fine. Don't do this Dude" **Cyborg argued.

**"Thank you. It means alot, but me and Starfire have already decided that's not what we want for her. She will never be afriad to show her face in public because of who she is." **

**"Thank you friends we appreciate all of your kind words but we must go. We will return shortly."** And with that Starfire, Robin and Samantha all left. They flew for miles and miles till they finally approached Gotham City. They went past all the big buildings and started to come out to a farm like area. They came up to the house and slowed. This was it. The day their baby girl's life would really begin with her new parents Rick and Jayne. Slowly they walked up the cobblestone pathway and approached the door. Robin gave Samantha a kiss on the head and Starfire followed shortly thereafter. They placed the basket on the Porch hit the Doorbell and flew up in the air. The door was answered almost immediatly by a shorter woman with softer carmel brown hair. She looked down and picked up the basket.

**"Whats this?"** Asked the stoutly woman. **"Rick! Come quick! There's a baby on the doorstep! Rick!"**

**"Im coming woman! Oh my God your right. Oh and is she beautiful. Look at those baby blue eye."**

And with that Rick and Jayne Brought little samantha into there home and out of Robin and Starfire's lives and as they watched from afar they knew they had done what was right. Samantha would never have to worry about evil villians coming after her and crazed lunatics wanting her to reek vengance on her parents. But she also would never know who she really was, That is untill they day she discovered she was not like all the other boys and girls in her Gratuating class from Gotham High School. Not even in the least bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Special thanks to Dawnmist 11 for your review! I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

**"Now Kristen You be home by eight, you understand me." **

**"Yes mom." **grudgedly responded the Black haired Blue eyed beauty. _"I'm eighteen and I still have to be home at eight. Geesh."_ She thought. She walked out the door and headed down the street towards the local bookstore. It was her usual hang out. As beautiful as she was she never really got along with anyone from her graduating class at Gotham High. She always felt like she didn't belong, like she didn't know who she really was. Then again she didn't even know her real name. After all Rick and Jayne did change her name from Samantha to Kristen.

Samantha approached the bookstore at about seven o'clock. It was just beginning to get dark out. As she got closer she noticed that the bookstore owner was locking up for the day.

**"Marla! Marla! What's going on? I thought you guys where open till nine?" **

**"Oh hello Kristen. Well you see my mother is in town so I told her I'd close up early to catch up"**

**"Oh I see. Alright well I'll just come back tomorrow." **

**"Alright dear, see you tomorrow."** Samantha walked away heading towards an alley to get home. _"Bummer man. I was really looking forward to reading Rachel Black's new book," she_ thought to herself. She was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't realize that three men had just rounded the corner behind her.

**"Hey little Lady. What's going on?"** Yelled a rugged looking man. Samantha shot a look over her shoulder. The men quickly closed the gap between her and them. The biggest one grabbed her upper arm. **"Hey I was talking to you." **The man grew angry. Samantha tried to pull away. **"Just leave me Alone,"** she yelled but no one was around to hear. **"Help!" **

**"You just calm down right now." **The man grabbed her other arm and turned her around to face the group of men. The two other men rounded around her leaving no way to escape.

**"Please I can pay you." **

**"Oh you're going to pay us alright." **The man holding her threw her into the man behind her.

**"Your a pretty little thing."**

**"Please just leave me alone." **The last man grabbed at her shirt trying to rip it off her.

**"Just go away!!"** Something started to happen. As the men grew rougher and rougher Samantha started to feel funny. Her eyes began to glow blue and her fists lit to blue flames.

**"Dude what the fuck is going on?!"** The man holding her released her and threw her onto the ground. But right before her body hit she levitated up. She flew above the men and, beyond her control, her eyes released a blue starbolt at them and they started to run. She flew over them, a little unsteady, and continued to throw starbolt after starbolt at them.

To get away from her the men jumped into a dumpster on the side of the alley.

**"Think You Can Get Away From Me!?"** Samantha landed next to the dumpster and welded the top of the dumpster shut.

**"Help! Let Us Out!" **

**"Have fun in prison boys." **Just as she was about to freak out she heard a police siren coming. _"If I stick around they'll just send me to some laboratory and do tests on me"_

In an instant she flew away. Behind her she could see the police lights and heard the cruiser doors open. She closed her eyes and flew faster with no real idea as to where she was going. Then she saw and abandoned warehouse. Quickly she decided that she should try to figure out what was going on. Who knew what was happening to her. She seared a hole in a wall in the back and crawled in. It was completely vacant.

**"This must have been an old factory. Look at all the metal scraps."** The floor was littered with broken bottles and old trash as well.

**"What's happening to me?" **She looked down at her hands and they lit ablaze again.

**"Blue flames?" **She extended one of her hands and let off a Starbolt at an old piece of metal.

**"Hmm. This might serve to be useful." **She flew up in the air and let off starbolt after starbolt.

After hours of this mini training session, Samantha was completely worn out. She looked at her watch. It was Ten O'clock.

**"Oh God! Mom's going to throw a fit!" **And with that she flew out of the warehouse and towards home.

**"I am so Dead."**

With her new abilities she made it home in record time. As she was about to land in the field next to her home she noticed about four or five police cruisers in her driveway. She landed and ran inside to she what was going on.

**"Mom! Dad! What's going on?!" **

**"Calm down Kristen. They just came to talk to you."**

The officer stood up. **"Hello Kristen. My name is Officer Jerry Condo. How are you?"**

**"Oh I'm fine" **she lied. **"What can I help you with?"**

**"Well you see we arrested three men today who where, well this might sound silly, they where welded into a dumpster."**

**"And how does that have anything to do with me?"**

**"Well we found this at the seen of the crime." **Officer Condo held up a small piece of plastic. It was a debit card with her name on it.

**"Uhh well you see, I Umm must have just dropped it when I was leaving the bookstore, Yah that's it. Come to think about it I was looking at it when I was at Stephanie's house. Yah that's where I was, Stephanie's."**

The officer looked at her with skeptism. **"Are you sure? There's nothing else you want to tell us?"**

**"Yes Sir. Nothing at all**." She grinned a fake smile at him and it seemed to appease him enough to make him leave.

**"All right little miss, thank you for your time**." Officer Jerry walked out the door and the second Rick and Jayne heard the cars pull down the road the inquisition began.

**"Kristen Marie Stuart Where Have You Been****!?" ** Yelled Rick furiously. **"You haven't hung out with Stephanie since you were four years old!" **

"**Kristen you have a lot of explaining to do,"** started Jayne.

"**No you guys have a lot of explaining to do!" **she yelled at her parents. **"Who am I? What's happening to me?"**

"**What are you talking about Kristen?" **Asked Jayne with a puzzled look on her face.

"**Come with me." **

The family stepped outside where Samantha flew up into the air and lit her eyes and hands blue.

"**Why can I do this?" **Rick and Jayne just stood there in shock. Just to prove her point more she shot off a Starbolt in the opposite direction of her parents. They jumped in surprise. Samantha Landed on the ground to confront them.

"**Kristen we haven't always been so honest with you." **

"Jayne if you're going to start being honest with her now you might as well stop calling her that."

"**Stop calling me what dad?" **

"**Your birth name isn't Kristen, it's Samantha."**

"**What are you guys talking about? My name is Kristen."**

"**No it's not. Rick go get it." **With out a second stalling Rick went inside and came back out with something small and shiny in his hands.

"Kristen your mother and I found out about a year before we got you that we could never have children." He handed her the necklace. She turned the tiny thing over in her hand and read the inscription.

"Samantha Rose?"

"Yes. That is your real name. You where left on our door step when you where no more than a few days old. We loved you from the second we saw you."

"Sweet heart I hope you'll always think of us as your mother and father, but we are not your biological parents."

In awe Samantha continued to stare at the tiny charm.

"You two will always be my parents mom and dad." The small family hugged and cried and went back inside to continue to talk, even though Samantha did not want to hear any more about it. As far as she was concerned her real parent had abandoned her. Little did she know the true sacrifice her loving parents, Robin and Starfire, had made.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

About a day or two after the big reveal of her powers and abandonment life had pretty much gone back to normal. Well except for the fact that Samantha could now fly around and shoot starbolts. Jayne would have to admit that it was rather helpful. Samantha had finally been able to make it to the bookstore and was able to purchase Rachel Blacks new book. She was reading on her way home. As she rounded the corner to walk up the little cobblestone pathway she noticed a black Lamborghini sitting in the driveway. In fear that something was wrong she bolted up the walkway and bust through the door.

"Wow there! Where's the fire?"

"Dad! Whose car is outside?"

"That would be mine." Out of the shadows of kitchen walked out a man. He was dressed in an all black suit and had graying hair. He was an older looking man but he definitely looked like someone of power.

"My name is Bruce Wayne. How are you Samantha?"

"How do you know my real name?" Her eyes lit in fear that he was here to take her away to some laboratory to do tests on her.

"Why don't you take a seat." She sat. He had a voice that was very soothing and, even though she didn't know why, she enjoyed listening to him talk.

"I'm just here to enlighten to you is all. You see I am you Grandfather."

"What?"

"Sweet heart Mr. Wayne here was your biological father's adopted father," said Jayne as she put a hand on Samantha's shoulder to calm her.

"My father abandoned me. Why would I care about him?"

"He did not abandon you Samantha. He…"

"My name is Kristen."

"Ok Kristen, does the name Richard Greyson mean anything to you?"

"Umm you mean the representative of the Teen Titans? Why would he mean anything to me?"

"Well you see he has a secret. Richard Greyson is Robin from the Teen Titans and his wife Kori Anders-Greyson is Starfire. Richard is my adopted son."

"Hold up Gramps, you're telling me my parents are Robin and Starfire of the Teen Titans? HA! Yah sure! And Your Batman!" Bruce smiled at her.

"Like Father Like Son I suppose."

"Hold on! Now your telling me that your batman? Oh my god this is getting ridiculous. I am not the daughter of Robin and Starfire or the granddaughter of Batman. I am Kristen Stuart and that is that."

"Then how else would you explain your powers?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a mutant or something. Oh god, Wolverine isn't going to come busting in now claiming to be my brother or anything right? My parents abandoned me, that doesn't seem like something the all mighty and wonderful Robin and Starfire would do."

"Samantha, your parents did not abandon you. They were attacked in the hospital right after you were born by one of your father's enemies. They wanted to take you from them and train you for evil, to do their bidding. They were going to make you an apprentice. Your parents didn't want a life like that for you. Always hiding was no life to live especially for such a beautiful little baby girl. In the end they did what was best. They left you're here with Richard and Jayne." Bruce put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Samantha we missed you." With a tear in her eye she hugged her grandfather back.

"I need to find them."

"They are at Titan Tower in jump city. Go find them." She didn't need another word. She ran out the door and hit the air in a second's notice.

'_I'm coming home mom and dad.' _

Review Please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. Special Thanks to **Starfire1994, Dawnmist 11, **and **Honeylove90** for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Previously in Blue Eyed Baby:**

"_**Samantha, your parents did not abandon you. They were attacked in the hospital right after you were born by one of your father's enemies. They wanted to take you from them and train you for evil, to do their bidding. They were going to make you an apprentice. Your parents didn't want a life like that for you. Always hiding was no life to live especially for such a beautiful little baby girl. In the end they did what was best. They left you're here with Richard and Jayne."**__ Bruce put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. __**"Samantha we missed you."**__ With a tear in her eye she hugged her grandfather back._

"_**I need to find them."**_

"_**They are at Titan Tower in jump city. Go find them."**__ She didn't need another word. She ran out the door and hit the air in a second's notice._

'_I'm coming home mom and dad.' _

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Samantha soared through the air. She had entered jump city about twenty minutes ago but could not seem to find this tower.

"**How can you miss a huge tower?" **she thought to herself. She landed on the ground and decided to ask around town. The city seemed deserted. **"Where could everyone be?"** Just as the words left her mouth a chunk of metal buzzed past her head just barely missing her. As her life was flashing before her eyes, a boy in an Orange and Black suit ran past her holding something wrapped up in a cloth. She watched him dart down an alley and vanish out of sight. Just as he disappeared another boy came rounding the corner. He was dressed in an all black suit with a green utility belt and a green cape.

"**Hey you!"** He yelled in Samantha's direction. **"Did you see a weird looking dude run by here in an orange and black outfit?"**

"**Uhhh yah. He went that way."** She pointed down the alley way.

"**Thanks Miss."**

"**Hey Wait! Can you help me out?"**

"**No Time! Got to catch Chaos! Talk later!"**

Samantha decided that she could make herself useful. She hit the air and lit her eyes and fists. Fiercely she flew in the direction the two boys had gone and caught up with them in no time. She flew down next to the boy in orange and black and picked him up. He kicked and screamed **"Put me down!" **

"**Why are they after you?" **She demanded an answer when a purple hawk swooped in from the side and took the item being held by the cloth and flew off. Samantha, being so distracted by the strange purple hawk accidently released the boy she was hold, now presumed to be Chaos. She watched Chaos run off and disappear. She decided that she should follow the hawk. As she did it flew through the buildings and over all the skyscrapers. It didn't even seem to notice her. Then it came into view, a huge Tower in the shape of a "T". The thousands of windows reflected the sunset behind her and left the most stunning image. It was breath taking, and the mere thought that her parents were waiting just inside was enough to absolutely over joy her. She landed on the roof of the tower and just breathed. This was almost too much to bear. She stood there for a moment and looked out past the water the Tower was located on and over the quieting city. The night lights of Jump city were just starting to come on.

"**Hey you, what are you doing her?" **As Samantha turned around she saw a young girl standing at the entrance to the tower. The girl had dark hair and dark skin. She had one robotic arm and wore a Black and yellow uniform with TT2 on the upper corner.

"**Umm I don't know. I'm just looking for someone is all."**

"**How do you not know who you are? Well who are you looking for? This is a private tower. And how in the lord's name did you get up her?"**

"**Umm well I sort of flew up. But that's beyond the point. Can you tell me where Ro…"**

"**You flew?! Where are you from? How can you fly? Are you looking for a team to join?"**

"**Well I'm from.. Uh Gotham and I don't really know how I can fly but uh.. a Team?"**

"**Yah silly this is the home of The New Teen Titans or TT2 as referred by most."**

"**What is going on out here Cara?" **A pale woman dressed in a Purple leotard and a black cape stepped out onto the roof.

"**Hey Raven, this girl here has come to join the team."**

**"Really now? And what makes you different from all the other people who think that they can join the Teen Titans?"**

**"Well I can do this." **Samantha lifted into the air and spun around. Then her eyes lit blue as well as her fist.

**"Oh wow! Impressive!" **Expressed Cara. Raven got suspicious.

**"What else can you do?" **She shot off two starbolts in the direction of the water. Raven's eyes went wide. **"What's your name?"**

**"Kristen."**

**"Kristen huh? You have the most beautiful eyes Kristen. Do I know you?"**

**"Uh no. I'm from Gotham City ." **It clicked.

**" Gotham Huh? How old are you Kristen?"**

**"I'm eighteen."**

**"Uh-huh, and who are your parents?" **Asked Raven having a good idea of how they were with out a single word from Samantha's mouth.

**"Um well you see my parents are... well that's kind of the reason I came here in the first place. My parents are Richard and Kori Greyson." **

**Both Cara and Raven's faces dropped. ****"That's a lie."** Cara spat. **"Robin and Starfire can't have kids. Who are you to come in here and make up stories?"**

**"Please believe me. I am who I say I am."**

**"Not your not!" **

**"Yes I am!"**

**"Stop lying!"**

**"Yes she is Cara." **Raven finally spoke up. **"I knew that I knew those blue eyes." **Raven pulled Samantha into a big hug. A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Samantha's Shirt. **"I missed you sweetheart." **Samantha hugged her back. **"I'm home."**

Raven quickly wiped off her eyes and looked at her. **"Look at you! You so big! The last time I saw you, you didn't even have a tooth in the silly little head of yours!" **Samantha Giggled. **"And your eyes! There is no doubt that those are Robin's eyes, and your skin! Oh God look how tan you are! Oh my god I'm rambling. Let's get you inside and introduce you to your mother and father."**

As the butterflies erupted in Samantha's Stomach, Raven grabbed her hand and led her inside. As they walked down the long grey hallways she noticed that all the bedrooms where on this floor. The first bedroom was for some one named Kyle. The next read Cara followed by Cyborg and Bumblebee, then Raven and Beastboy, and lastly was Starfire and Robin's room. Samantha stopped for a minute and ran her fingers across the engraved name plate. She closed her eyes. _"Almost there mom and dad." _

They made it to the end of the hall way and stepped into the elevator. Raven pushed the button that said 5 and Samantha watched the Numbers on the elevator go down.

**10: **_"What if that man was crazy and they really aren't my parents?"_

**9: **_"What if I didn't turn out the way they wanted me too?"_

**8: **_"What if they expect a Brain surgeon?"_

"**Are you excited yet Samantha?" **Question Raven. Samantha couldn't answer she just looked at Raven, smiled and shook her head up and down.

**7: **_"Why would they even want to see me?"_

**6: **_"Will they like me?"_

**DING! **_**You are now on level five. Have a great day.**_

They walked into the living room and where greeted by a pale boy with green hair and purple eyes.

**"Hey mom. who's this?"**

**"This is Samantha, Jack."**

**"Its a pleasure to meet you Sammi." **Jack grabbed her hand and kissed it as Samantha blushed. **"What brings you to our humble tower?"**

**"She has decided to come home." **Said Raven as she pushed Jack out of the way and continued to lead Samantha on to there destination.

**"Home? What is she talking about?" **Questioned Jack to Cara without Samantha and Raven's hearing.

**"She is Starfire and Robin's Daughter."**

**"That is such crap. They can't have kids!" **

**"Thats what i said! But your mother Begs to differ."**

The door closed behind Raven and Samantha and Jack and Cara could no longer be heard. They entered a grey room filled with old pictures and significant items to prove the conquests of the teen titans in their younger years. In the center of the room was a long table, about 15' long to be exact. chair lined the table all the way to the end where the last two seats where occupied by one older looking red headed woman and a huge muscular man with black hair playing chess.

**"Check." **Said robin. Starfire quickly analyzed the board and made a move.

**"Check Ma..." **

**"Ehem" **interupted Raven. **"There is someone here to see you two."**

**"Raven I don't want to deal with any fans today."**

**"This isn't a fan." **Starfire looked up and her brilliant green eyes met with the two crystal clear eyes of Samantha. She dropped the chess piece and stared blankly.

**"Samantha?"**

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Please Review! I promise to update soon and the more reviews i get the faster it will get me to finish this!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone sorry again about the delay on the last chapter. I hope the turn around time on this one is a little better. Special Thanks to honeylove90! I really appreciate the feedback.

_The door closed behind Raven and Samantha and Jack and Cara could no longer be heard. They entered a gray room filled with old pictures and significant items to prove the conquests of the teen titans in their younger years. In the center of the room was a long table, about 15' long to be exact. Chairs lined the table all the way to the end where the last two seats where occupied by one older looking red headed woman and a huge muscular man with black hair playing chess._

_**"Check." **__Said robin. Starfire quickly analyzed the board and made a move._

_**"Check Ma..." **_

_**"Ehem" **__interrupted Raven. __**"There is someone here to see you two."**_

_**"Raven I don't want to deal with any fans today."**_

_**"This isn't a fan." **__Starfire looked up and her brilliant green eyes met with the two crystal clear eyes of Samantha. She dropped the chess piece and stared blankly._

_**"Samantha?"**_

**JRJRJRJRJRJJRJRJRJRJ**

Starfire and Robin stood up in unison and stared at her, then stared at each other.

**"Raven is she really Sam or is she just another imposter?" **Starfire said accusingly.

**"To be honest I can't really tell. After all the teenagers who come in here with black hair and blue eye making wild claims its hard to tell whether its really her or not."**

**"Starfire! Look at her eyes though! Look at her face! There is something different about her" **Robin chirped in.

**"Robin we have had this conversation before. There is no sure way of proving that she is the real Sam or not."**

Samantha looked dumbfounded. In the past week she had graduated high school, found out she could fly, shoot starbolts and that the people she thought were her parents were not actually them. _"How can this week get any stranger?" _

**"Please Starfire, Robin if there is anyway I can prove it to you then just tell me. I am not here to try and be a superhero or ride your fame. I'm just here to learn the truth. If you want me to leave then so be it but I am not leaving with out answers." **

**"Sorry Miss but there is just no way that you can...."**

**"Wait Starfire i have an idea." **Raven quickly countered. **"Sam, would you mind leaving the room?"**

**"No, Not at all." **Samantha walked out and Jack and Cara greeted her at the door obviously trying to listen in on the conversation being held with in.

**"Well Hi there!" **Was all that could be heard in Jack's overly friendly tone before the door shut and left Starfire, Robin and Raven alone in the study.

**"So Raven what is you plan?" **Sneered Starfire Snidely.

**"What if, and just hear me out, What if we let her accompany the new teen titans on a mission or two. That way we can see how she reacts and how she handles herself. If she mimics some of you twos actions or makes a decision that would be somewhat like something one of yourselves would do then we would know for sure that she was really who she claims to be."**

**"She has a point Starfire; this would tell us if she really is Sam."**

**"You know we could always just go to the Stuarts house and see if she is still with them or not. That would solve the problem pretty quickly."**

**"No Starfire, Because if we go and she is not Sam, all the time and effort we put into keeping away from her would be wasted. This way if it is her we can welcome her back with open arms and if it's not then the real Sam will still be kept safe from the harm of our enemies."**

**"Ok Robin. You Win. She can stay for a few days. But it is going to take a lot convincing on her part. And I'm only giving her two days." **

**"Sounds fair enough. Raven will you call her back in?" **Robin sat back done in his chair.

**"Sure." **She opened the door and a smooth jack fell into the room after leaning up against the door. **"Jack please go do something with yourself that doesn't involve hovering over Sam here. Come this way Sam."**

Samantha walked into the room and felt the hot unbelieving eyes of Starfire bear into her, but at the same time she made eye contact with the soft hopeful masked eyes of Robin.

**"Come have a seat Sam." **Robin said gesturing to the seat next to Starfire.

**"We have decided that you are going to fight crime with the new titans for a few days. Just so we can see how you move and how your decision making skills can comprehend a battle scene."**

**"ME?! FIGHT CRIME?! You guys have to be kidding? Look I'm sorry if I'm being rude and all but i just learned how to fly and do this thing with my hands and eyes like a week ago! I have no clue what I'm doing up there! There is no way! I would need years of training!"**

Robin leaned over to whisper in Starfire's ear. **"Sudden gain of super powers? That's one for the real thing."**

Starfire rolled her eyes at Robin. **"Well Sam, think of this as a learning opportunity. You'll be under the guidance of Robin and I as well as Raven, Beastboy, There son Jack, Cyborg, Bumblebee, and there daughter Cara. Just give it a shot. Who knows you might like it."**

**"Well ok I guess. But I don't want to be left alone or anything. Really i have no idea what I'm doing."**

Starfire Chuckled. She was cute and it was a nice thought that this sassy little girl was her Samantha. **"Do not worry. You won't be left alone my dear. Now run along and have Cara show you to your room." **Samantha Got up from her seat and headed for the door.

**"Thank you for this guys."** She flashed a smile at them and walked out the door.

**"You're Smile. Score two for the real thing." **Laughed Robin as he stood up and kissed Starfire on the cheek then exited the room.

**"Hey you! Come back here!"** Yelled Star as she chased after him.

Well everyone i keep promising quick turn around times but I can never seem to get around to writing... Its quite unfortunate. Anyway i would really really really appreciate some review!!! Thanks mucho!

Jenna Roxanne


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! JRox here with a special thanks to **STAR OF AIRDRIE**, and** HONEYLOVE90 **for your reviews! I appreciate it as always!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh and P.S. **Honeylove90**- If Bruce Wayne just came in and explained everything, where would the fun be?! Lol Thanks so much for the review!! =) -Jenna Rox

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

**PREVIOUSLY IN BLUE EYED BABY**

_**"We have decided that you are going to fight crime with the new titans for a few days. Just so we can see how you move and how your decision making skills can comprehend a battle scene."**_

_**"ME?! FIGHT CRIME?! You guys have to be kidding? Look I'm sorry if I'm being rude and all but I just learned how to fly and do this thing with my hands and eyes like a week ago! I have no clue what I'm doing up there! There is no way! I would need years of training!"**_

_Robin leaned over to whisper in Starfire's ear. __**"Sudden gain of super powers? That's one for the real thing."**_

_Starfire rolled her eyes at Robin. __**"Well Sam, think of this as a learning opportunity. You'll be under the guidance of Robin and I as well as Raven, Beastboy, There son Jack, Cyborg, Bumblebee, and there daughter Cara. Just give it a shot. Who knows you might like it."**_

_**"Well ok I guess. But I don't want to be left alone or anything. Really I have no idea what I'm doing."**_

_Starfire Chuckled. She was cute and it was a nice thought that this sassy little girl was her Samantha. __**"Do not worry. You won't be left alone my dear. Now run along and have Jack show you to your room." **__Samantha Got up from her seat and headed for the door._

_**"Thank you for this, guys."**__ She flashed a smile at them and walked out the door._

_**"You're Smile. Score two for the real thing." **__Laughed Robin as he stood up and kissed Starfire on the cheek then exited the room._

_**"Hey you! Come back here!"**__ yelled Star as she chased after him._

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Robin and Starfire ran right by Jack and Sam and almost knocked them over.

"**My god, are they always that playful?" **questioned Sam.

"**Pretty much, it's gotten progressively worse in the past few weeks. Must be because their 20 year reunion is coming up."**

"**Oh I see." **Sam hung her head. There was so much of her life that she had missed with Starfire and Robin. It truly made her sad that, even though she had a wonderful life with Rick and Jayne, so much of her true identity was lost from not knowing her two real parents.

She continued to follow Jack down the winding corridors of titan tower while he led her to her new room. They went down a hallway to the left in the elevator up to the 6th floor and finally ended at a room that was marked as STARFIRE.

"**This is Starfire's old room. She used to stay her before her and Robin were married" i**nformed Jack.

"**Oh I see. It's very... Pink."**

"**Haha! Yah its kind of Star's Thing. You should see what poor Robin has to sleep in every night!" **Jack continued laughing until her noticed that Sam had taken a seat on the end of the bed and put her head in her hands.

"**Whoa, is something wrong Sam?"** he went and sat next to her on the bed and put an arm around her.

"**It's just all of this... this confusion." **Jack now had noticed that she was crying. He pulled her closer into a friendly hug to try to sooth her.

"**Sam you can tell me what's wrong. I promise it will just stay between us." **She shifted closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"**Well it's just that I just found out that I have super powers, that my parents who I thought were my parents aren't my parents, my grandfather is Bruce Wayne AKA Batman, my real parents don't believe that I am who I was told I am, and now in order to prove that I am who I say I am I have to go on missions with you guys when I have absolutely not even the tiniest inkling as to what I am doing with these super powers." **She gave and winded exhale and put her head down on Jack's chest again.

"**Wow. That's quite a bit of issues you have there."**

"**Yah you're telling me…"**

"**Well Sam if it makes you feel better I will never let you out of my sight for a second. I Promise that nothing bad will happen to you and we will get Starfire and Robin to believe that you are their daughter."** Sam smiled and hugged Jack once more. When Jack didn't let go after a few seconds Sam giggled.

"**He-he uh jack, are you going to let go?" **Jack's face turned bright red and a goof smile found its way to his lips.

"**Uh yah Haha oops! Well I better let you get changed up. There are countless out fits in that closet and you're going to want to pick out a uniform to fight in. You never know when a villain is going to decide to rob a bank or something like that." **Sam's Face dropped at the thought of flying into a bank that was being held up.

"**Well sleep Tight!" **hollered Jack as he exited the room.

"**Night" **was all that Sam could muster out. She then let her body fall backwards on the bed. _"What a long Day"_

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Jack entered the main room and plopped down on the couch in front of the big flat screen TV. Cara who was sitting at the breakfast bar on the other side of the room made her way over to Jack.

"**So, what do you think about her? I personally think she's a fake."**

Jack looked at her with clear disapproval on his face.

"**I think she's the real deal."**

"**HA, you're just saying that because you like her butt!" **

"**Ok even if that was true, which it is, that has nothing to do with her being the real Sam. She is sweet just like Starfire, but worried about the outcome of things like Robin. She has qualities of both of them. It's pretty blatantly obvious."**

"**Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see how she does in a fight" **snidely remarked Cara. Jack huffed in her direction. **"I guess we will."**

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Back in Starfire's old room Sam was rummaging through Starfire's old clothes.

"_There is way to much pick and purple in here" _She thought to herself. _"Hmm this looks nice."_ She held up a plain black skin tight tee shirt. _"Now to find pants"_ She then pulled out a pair of dark green cargo pants. _"Hmm these will do." _She pulled them on and what would you know it was a perfect fit. _"ha, me and Starfire are the same size." _Lastly she reached into the bottom of the closet and pulled out a tiny black piece if fabric. She pulled it across her eyes and pressed it tight to her face. Her Blue eyes were now hidden by a black mask. She looked in the mirror. _"Well this is about as good as it's going to get."_ Just as she finished putting her uniform together the alarm sounds echoing in the long hallways. Cara poked her head in Sam's room

"**You ready for some action hot stuff?" **

"**If I said no could I stay here?" **

"**Nope!"** Cara grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her down to the main room were Robin, Starfire, and Jack were waiting. When Sam walked into the room Jack's jaw dropped, as did Robin's and Starfire's.

Robin again leaned over and whispered in Starfire's ear. **"Wearing a mask at her own will, Score three for the real thing." **

"**It's just a coincidence. Well Samantha are you ready to go on you first mission."**

"**Umm I guess so…"**

"**Good, here are the specs on the situation. Chaos is down town at Jump City National Bank. He is holding hostages for ransom. We won't be paying him cash but we will be paying him a visit. Jack you'll be calling the shots on this one. We'll be back her watching. Good luck Samantha. Jack will make sure nothing happens to you." **

"**Thank you Starfire." **Samantha Flashed a quick smile at her mother and Starfire returned the smile. _"Please Galfor don't let anything happen to her." _

"**Ok were off. Cara you follow on the ground in the T-Car, Sam you follow me by air. Oh and remember out in the field I'm Hawk and Cara is Sparks, you will be referred to ask Nightfire. It's really just a safety precaution. Wouldn't want Chaos knowing who we really are."**

Sam shook her head up and down. **"I Understand." **

"**Ok good. Now were off!" **Jack ran to the window and jumped changing to a hawk in mid air. Sam followed and dove out taking flight immediately. The T-Car could be heard roaring over the bridge as Cara took off. Starfire and Robin were left alone in the dust.

"**OH COME ON!! You can not tell me that you still don't believe that that is Sam!!!" **yelled Robin making a bewildered face at Star.

"**Well let's just watch the surveillance and see how she does."**

Mean while Sam Jack and Cara all made it to Jump City National Bank. Cop cars, fire trucks, and news casters lined the intersection of 3rd street and Baker Street. The building was fenced off. Jack pushed his way through and met up with the chief of police.

"**Oh thank god you're here Hawk! Who is this?"**

"**This is Nightfire, She's new but she made for this kind of stuff. What's the deal?"**

"**Well Chaos took the place by surprise. At about 0300 hours he held up the place with a ticking time bomb that is attached to the main teller who's being held inside. We have about 10 more minutes till it blows the whole bank to pieces."**

"**Alright I'd say it's time to get to work!" **yelled Cara enthusiastically. She ran into the building and Jack followed quickly thereafter, Sam Dragged a little behind being nervous and all but made her way inside none the less.

"**Well, well, look who decided to join us this lovely afternoon! If it isn't my friends the New Teen Titans?" **Chaos eyed Samantha, threw the man he was hold on the floor and began to head towards her. **"Don't I know you?" **He approached her making every step painfully slow. As he reached out his hand to touch her face a boot came crashing into his side. He flew across the bank floor and crashed into the wall. Jack shot Sam and 'Don't worry' smile and ran to deliver another uppercut to the jaw as chaos was trying to get up. As soon as reality set in Sam flew across the bank to where the hostages were being held and immediately began burning away the ropes with her starbeams. Cara was working on defusing the bomb that was attached to the lead teller's chest.

"**The bomb is defused! Get those people out of here!" **said Cara shattering the remains of the bomb on the floor. Sam did as she was told and flew out the older people who couldn't walk as quickly as the others and breaking down the door blocks set up but Chaos. When everyone was out of the building Sam turned her attention to Jack who was in the misted of a major table turner for the fight with Chaos. Jack's face had been bloodied up and he had two black eyes. He was on his knees and Chaos held his bo-staff above his held preparing to deliver the final blow. Sam immediately snapped into action. She flew straight into Chaos's abdomen sending them both back into the wall.

The bank was filled with smoke and dust. Jack, panicked, searched through the rubble of the collapsed wall to try to find his new team member Sam. He came across an orange boot and yanked it out. With a pop he had pulled the boot and Chaos out of the rubble along with pulling his hip out of socket. Jack slapped a pair of hand cuffs on him the second he was in an upright position. He tossed Chaos to the ground and continued to dig for his friend. Finally after long minutes of uncertain fear he came across a small hand. Attached to the hand was a fragile little girl hurt badly. Jack pulled her out and rested her on his lap.

"**Sam! Sam! Are you ok?! Sam Answer Me!" **Jack was in a panic. _"I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. How could I let this happen?" _A tear rolled down his cheek and landed on Sam's forehead. Her eyes began to flutter open.

"**Jack? What happened?"**

"**Shhh Sammi, Don't worry, everything will be fine." **Sam closed her eyes and let Jack carry her outside. The second they were in the clear Jack turned into a pterodactyl and flew them home, Sam safely sleeping on his back. When they got to the top of titan tower they were met by six very concerned parents. Robin immediately took Samantha off of Jack's back and ran her down to the infirmary wing. Jack changed back into a human boy and walked down to were they were keeping Sam with Cara a short distance behind him. They waiting outside until they got the clear to go in and see their friend and lifesaver. She was attached to all kinds of blinking and beeping monitors. Jack sat next to her and held her hand. She was asleep. Cara put a hand on his shoulder. **"Let's let her get some rest." **Cara exited the room and Jack stood up to give Sam a kiss on the forehead when he saw something shiny hanging from her neck.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

In the other Room all six adults were in the middle of a heated debate as to if Sam was the real Sam or not.

"**We just don't know for sure Beastboy!" **Yelled Bumblebee.

"**Look, the way I see it is that if she was here for a ride to fame she would not have put her life on the line to achieve it. She would have let Chaos take that last blow on my son. I owe her my son's life."**

"**Beastboy you judgment is clouded because of the debt you feel you owe her." **Chimed Robin, **"We need more solid evidence lets look at the tapes again."**

"**Let me save you some trouble." **The door flew open and a Jack stood in the doorway with all eyes on him. He tossed something small and shiny to Robin. **"Found it around her neck." **Robin looked down at his hands and stood up, knocking the chair out from behind him.

"**She is the Real Samantha." **Robin looked blankly down at his hands.

"**Robin?" **questioned Starfire. Robin simple held out his hands for her to see. She had to sit down and a wide grin formed on her face.

"**What is it Robin?"**

"**Yah dude tell us!"**

Robin hung the tiny chain around his fingers and let the small heart shaped pendent fall and dangle from his fingers. On the Heart was the Name Samantha Rose engraved on the back.

Well that's it everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! I might make a sequel, I just don't know yet. I guess it depends on how many people review to this last chapter. Thanks ooooooodles!!!!! Love you all!


End file.
